Freedom Fighters
by Tori Lynn Leblanc
Summary: "Why won't you just go away?" "Because you don't want me to." Some answers are just simple enough. Jet/Zuko. Will not be finished, sorry.
1. Chapter I

**Hi guys! I'm back, this time with something I think will be interesting to write. It's my first yaoi concerning media that isn't anime or a video game, and the plot should be interesting to both writer and reader. The fic takes place in Ba Sing Se after Zuko and Iroh arrive there, when Zuko refuses to join the Freedom Fighters with Jet. Enjoy!~**

"We make a great team," Jet said with a smirk that sent shivers up my spine. Uncle was sleeping lazily on the floor, snoring as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

"What are you saying?" I asked suspiciously. I cleared my throat lightly and blinked, wondering if he meant what it sounded like. I looked to my right and my left, seeing no one but Uncle. There was no surprise in that, though; we were in an old storeroom in the back of a shop belonging to a friend of Uncle.

Jet laughed arrogantly. "Don't act so innocent," he chided me. "You know what I mean. I want you to join the Freedom Fighters. You and me... we aren't so different. We both lost everything."

For reasons I'm unsure of, his words angered me. "I didn't lose everything..." I grumbled. "I still have Uncle."

This time Jet scoffed, his tone becoming lower. "Be serious!" he demanded. "You were the first and only prince of the Fire Nation, the very flesh and blood of Fire Lord Ozai! He rejected you, though..." At this point, Jet leaned forward slightly and his right hand traveled up to caress my scar. I winced a little, not in pain exactly, but in discomfort. The scar tissue was so sensitive compared to the rest of my skin.

I gulped and backed away a little, but his hand followed me.

"Instead of loving you like a father, he rejected you and banished you," Jet whispered, his fingertips brushing against my scar gently. "He even punished you with this scar..."

When my mind returned to me in a panicky rush, I swatted his hand away and had to convince myself quickly not to burn him to the ground.

"Get away from me!" I exclaimed, and for a moment I thought I would wake up Uncle. When he didn't stir, I sighed.

Jet looked at me with raised eyebrows. "So?" he asked.

"The answer is no!" I growled, standing up and opening the back door of the storeroom, shoving the other man out forcefully. I slammed the door, and I clenched my fists angrily as I blew out the candle on the table and laid on the floor next to Uncle. It took only a few moments for sleep to reach me, but as usual, I slept very lightly.

The next morning, I awoke to Uncle prodding me in the shoulder with his finger. "Zuko," he said quietly, as not to hurt my ears, I assumed. "I'm going out today. You should take some time to explore the neighborhood. You might even make some friends."

I groaned as I sat up slowly and rubbed at my right eye. Uncle's slow, rough voice faded as he left the storeroom, mumbling something about tea. Go figure.

I sat on one of the many barrels in the storeroom and crossed my legs, my mind wandering to the previous night. Was Jet's offer really serious? Either way, I had no desire to become part of his little group of "Freedom Fighters"... Something about Jet's voice resonated inside me, though. It was almost like his one question was many, but I didn't know what he was asking.

I ran a hand through my shortly cropped hair and I stood up. My head wasn't up to that much thinking. Maybe I'd take Uncle's advice and get some fresh air...

As I exited the storeroom, the warmth of the day surrounded me, and I took in a deep breath and looked around. This whole neighborhood was made up of refugees, but it was quaint; full of people who had come to Ba Sing Se for a new beginning. It was hard to believe that I was a part of it.

I strolled out among the streets. There were wagons and carriages pulled by animals, and peasant families walked on the sidewalks. _I'm above them,_ my mind kept telling me, only to be proven wrong when I came to.

Jet was right... We did have it in common that we'd lost everything. I didn't want to admit it, but that much was true. The only difference was that I had no idea what Jet had lost, yet he knew everything about me. It was a little troubling to think about. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing... Like these people were wearing, it was peasant attire. I missed the armors and robes I adorned as a prince.

"Zu... I mean, Lee!" called a familiar voice from behind me, and I whirled around to see Jet walking toward me. He'd used my disguise-name, though he had almost shouted out my real name to all the people around us. He had a friendly smile on his face as he approached me, and as I was about to ask why he looked so happy, it occurred to me that this time we were in public. He couldn't scowl or yell at me now without attracting attention.

"Jet," I said with a small nod, and he laughed lightly, lighting a flame of anger inside of me. "What do you want?" I demanded quietly.

"Now, now," Jet replied, his voice deflecting my anger. "I just wanted to say a nice hello to my good friend Lee."

"Well, hello," I hissed at him. I could feel my fury rising, and I began to walk away before I could say anything else. Clearly, Jet was intent on something, and he followed me even as my pace quickened.

He laughed after a few moments, and we were heading toward the outskirts of the peasant village now. "Oh, come on, Zuko-baby," he pleaded, and I looked back at him furiously. "Don't be like that."

"Don't call me that!" I commanded, my voice turning out a little louder than I'd hoped. Fortunately, there weren't many people around to hear, and the people that did, didn't seem to pay any mind.

I picked up the pace again, this time stomping down toward the river that ran just outside the village. I stopped on the bank and turned around, taking a quick look. There was nobody else there, miraculously. Maybe I'd have time to do a little damage... Just singe his skin a little.

"Wise choice, young grasshopper," Jet said as he approached me, and I glared at him.

"What part of the word 'no' aren't you getting?" I asked, my voice coming out to sound a little desperate. "I don't want to be a Freedom Fighter!"

Jet laughed. "Maybe not," he said, looking as if he was pondering something, "but can't we be just friends?"

"Ugh," I groaned, wishing a little that he would just disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Why won't you just go away?!"

Jet smiled slyly moved a little closer, and I suddenly felt his hand in the same place as last night; resting right on my scar. His words were soft, simple, and they infuriated me.

"Because you don't want me to."

I could feel my temper flare, and I might have literally growled at Jet. "Get away from me," I warned, "or I'll rip off your head."

In response, Jet laughed and removed his hand from my face, placing it now on my shoulder. "Come on..." he said, his voice soft. I was beginning to get tired of hearing those two words from him. "Are you saying that you never give in to temptation?" He moved even closer, and I made no moves to stop him.

"Temptation?" I asked, my voice sounding harsh. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lies... of course I knew what he was talking about.

"Are you telling me that the great Prince Zuko..." he began, the hand on my shoulder trailing down my chest now, "... is a virgin?"

I was appalled. Why would anybody ask me that? Why did he even care? "That's none of your business!" I told him forcefully, grabbing the hand off my chest and throwing it.

"I see..." Jet said in a more than interested tone. A smirk resided on his face. "So you _are_ a virgin. How interesting."

"I don't see why it matters!" I yelled, the rage inside me indescribable.

Jet just shook his head with a laugh. "Why don't you let me show you how it's done sometime?" he asked as he turned around and began to walk off. He gave a wave and I felt my heart nearly explode in choler.

I let out a loud, exasperated groan and turned toward the water, picking up a rock and throwing it as hard as I could. The rock hit the water's surface with a big splash, and I picked up another and another, sending them at the river with as much force as I could muster.

"Who does he think he is?!" I demanded as I sent yet another small stone flying. I'd lost count of how many I'd actually thrown after about ten, but I didn't stop until long after that anyway.

I was about to throw yet another rock when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, half expecting to see Jet there again, but instead Uncle looked at me with a careless smile.

"Zuko!" he said as if we were old friends reunited. He was holding a bag in his left hand. "I bought some jasmine tea leaves for tonight!"

I sighed and let my arm fall to my side, dropping the rock I'd been holding. "Where are you going to make tea?" I asked impatiently. "There's no stove in the storeroom."

Uncle shook his head. "There doesn't have to be!" he said happily. "Tonight we're staying in the inn!"

I didn't show it, but I was relieved to hear that. I couldn't handle another night of sleeping on the cold floor next to my snoring Uncle. "How can you afford that?" I asked instead, calming my tone down a little. I'd realized I sounded a little harsh.

"Savings," Uncle replied simply, looking rather excited.

I gave him a small smile. "Well, I can't wait," I said. "Thanks, Uncle."

Uncle eyed me for a moment. "What are you throwing rocks for?" he asked, and I sighed. "Is something troubling you?"

"Not really," I said, looking down, signaling that I didn't want to talk about it. Uncle got the message and nodded solemnly.

"Well," he said, "I'll see you at the inn later, then. Be back before dark."

"Alright, Uncle," I said, and as he left, I turned around and this time sat on the riverbank. I took the rock I'd dropped before and twiddled it between my fingers before tossing it lightly into the water.

My mind wandered to thoughts subconsciously as I repeated the previous action, and I found myself thinking about Jet for a moment. What did he want from me, anyway? Try as I might, I couldn't decide whether I believed his offer from before was real. "_Why don't you let me show you how it's done sometime?"_ I let myself fall backward onto the sandy bank and I closed my eyes. I didn't notice when I fell asleep, and I didn't realize that I'd even been sleeping when I first woke up.

The sun had just begun to set when my eyes opened, and instead of being blinded, there was a warm, reddish light surrounding me. It was somewhat refreshing, and I sat up slowly. I looked around; still nobody there. I wondered if anyone else had been there while I was asleep.

I watched the setting sun for a moment before I remembered that I'd told Uncle I'd be back before dark. I rose from my spot lazily and began to stroll to the inn. How nice it would be to sleep in a bed.

**Tori:** So, if this is your first time ever reading one of my fanfictions, then you'll find out quickly that I like to chat with my characters after each chapter. It helps clear some things up and you might even find out some things you don't know! I'm happy to say that today I'm here with Zuko, the banished prince of the Fire Nation!

**Zuko:** ...

**Tori:** Whoops, sorry! That wasn't nice. How are things, Zuko?

**Zuko:** Confusing, thanks for asking. What kind of start to a fanfiction is this?

**Tori:** Hopefully an interesting one! This one isn't going to be as long as some of my ongoing fanfictions, so it needed the first chapter to really pick up.

**Zuko:** Oh, god. There's more?

**Tori:** Lots more!~ If you readers are interested, I've got fanfiction written for Tales of Symphonia, Persona 4, and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, too. They're all yaoi, I'm proud to say~

**Zuko:** What's wrong with you? e__e

**Tori:** Nothing yet, Zuko. Nothing yet... Please tell me what you guys think, in the meantime! I'd love to get some love/feedback~


	2. Chapter II

**Now, to chapter two I go! I just re-watched every single episode that took place in Ba Sing Se in this time frame and refreshed my memory on the events (even took some notes!), so it will probably be much more obedient of the true storyline from here on out. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review when you're done! Also, I'm tremendously sorry for the wait. Pleasepleaseplease forgive me!**

**

* * *

**

I arrived at the inn promptly to find Uncle sitting in the lobby, making tea as he would usually do in the evenings. Unable to use fire-bending tonight, however, he used a small match to light a fire underneath a ceramic plate carefully.

There were a few other groups of people at the inn; a couple families, and a few men by themselves. I eyed the others warily as I approached Uncle slowly.

"Lee!" he exclaimed happily as he took notice of my arrival, and I'm sure I rolled my eyes to some degree. For such an old man, he sure acted like a child.

"Hi, Uncle," I said quietly, not trying to attract so much attention. The nice thing about our undercover life in Ba Sing Se was that, even though we couldn't let our true identities slip, I didn't have to watch myself around Uncle. No one would figure out who we really were if I just called him Uncle. I continued. "Have you checked into our room yet?" There was a small smile on my lips unintentionally; for some reason Uncle always put me in a better mood… if he wasn't annoying me, that is. I tried my best to not display it outwardly, though.

"Yes," he replied with a small nod as he poured out a cup of boiling tea. He held out his hand and I took the warm beverage in the even warmer cup, the steam attacking my face in a cloud of warmth, and I blew it away quickly.

I brought the fragile ceramic cup to my lips and sipped a bit of the tea. Uncle's tea worked miracles, one could swear. I immediately felt my whole body relax, the near-medicinal properties of this boiling liquid doing more for me than hours of rock-throwing had. I'd nearly forgotten my earlier stress by the time our tea was finished.

It was a happy night, for the most part. Unfortunately for me, the fact that we now had beds to sleep on, if only for a night, did nothing to improve Uncle's snoring. However, I did my best to block it out, and I was able to sleep rather peacefully, for the most part.

The last particular hour or so of my sleep was especially nice, as when I woke up, I looked around the room, and the bed next to mine was empty. However long Uncle had been absent, I'd been sleeping without any aggravations. That feeling vanished quickly, though; where had Uncle gone? The poor old man was probably off getting himself into trouble somewhere, perhaps bargaining with the innkeeper to give us another night. And in most ways, since Uncle was indeed my responsibility, I knew I should probably get up and go find him…

So up I went, and I slipped on my day clothes over my night ones to leave the small bedroom of the inn. Descending down the stairs near the lobby, I saw Uncle at once. He was talking with an old man… Given, this man was probably nowhere near the age of Uncle, but he was in fact old enough to be my grandfather, at least.

Anyway, I peered downward from the stairs at the scene below. A picture of childish excitement was painted freely across Uncle's face, and the other man was making some sort of hand motions, but I couldn't see them well; he had his back to me. They talked for what was probably another two or three minutes, then they shook hands, and the man left the inn's lobby.

I climbed down the rest of the stairs quickly and approached Uncle curiously.

"Uncle?" I asked, and he burst into a thrilled laugh when he saw me.

"Lee! My nephew!" he said loudly, once again attracting attention. I looked around cautiously and folded my arms.

"What is it, Uncle? Who was that man?"

"That man owns a tea shop uptown, my nephew! He offered me a job working there!" Uncle sounded positively enthralled, and I could feel a smile light up my face, what seemed to be a rare occurrence for me.

"Uncle, that's great!" I said excitedly, but I still was careful to keep my voice down, as the people around us had finally seemed to get back to whatever it was they were doing.

"No, there's more," Uncle told me, beaming. "If I agree to work for a low rate, he'll let us stay in an apartment for free!"

At this, I think I nearly fell to the floor in surprise. This had to be the best news I'd heard in a long time. "That's incredible!" I exclaimed, this time forgetting to stay quiet. I don't think I noticed, though. I was too busy looking forward to having a nice, warm bed to sleep in every night once again.

"Yes, it is," Uncle agreed happily. "We can move in immediately. He gave me the keys." He held up a pair of keys on a ring and jingled them, and I felt amazing relief. Maybe this life in Ba Sing Se wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

"I'm going to work!" Uncle called. It was the first time I've ever heard those words leave Uncle's lips, and it sounded odd. I couldn't picture the old man doing anything but laying around and sleeping all day.

We'd been living in our new apartment for exactly one day. We had moved in the day before, and Uncle's new job began today. The sun had just risen, and I yawned and stretched in my bed, having just been woke up by Uncle's yelling. I heard the door to our small apartment shut and I got up, exiting my own bedroom and entering the main room of the apartment, which was some small combination of an old sofa next to a fireplace and a kitchen. The door was in the middle of the wall, right between the two components of the room. The kitchen wasn't much of a kitchen, but just featured a stove (much like the one in the lobby of the inn), a sort of pantry, and a round wooden table with three chairs. There were three separate doors as well. One was the bathroom, complete with cold, but running, water for the shower. The other two were our rooms. There was also one window, not huge, but not too little, either. It was propped open with a stone.

I sighed as I felt my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day, but I wasn't so sure that there was even any food lying around… For the time being, I decided to take a quick shower to wake me up, and then I'd go out and get some food if I had to.

I opened up the door to the bathroom and looked at the small shower in dismay, wondering if I was _really_ going to do this. I took a deep breath and turned the knob that made the large faucet spit out water. It splashed onto the ceramic underneath violently, and I gulped. I stuck my hand out to get a couple of my fingers wet with the water, and I immediately withdrew them.

"Fuck!" I hissed. It was absolutely freezing. There was absolutely _no_ way I could shower like that…

I put my poor, tortured hand back under the water once again and kept it there a little longer, letting the water numb it for a few seconds. I shook off the excess water and brought the hand to my face where I ran my cold fingers over my scar. I took a deep breath as the freezing dampness made contact with the damaged tissue, and I looked at myself in the mirror. The sight of my scar made me want to vomit…

So to distract myself, I quickly stripped myself of my night clothes, tossing them onto the floor, and I cleared my throat and gulped down my fears before stepping under the benumbing flow of water. I began to shiver as soon as the water hit my skin, and I leaned against the side of the shower, trying not to die a quick, hypothermia-related death. I found the soap and lathered myself up, determined to make it out of this deadly encounter alive.

* * *

Nearly completely dry by now, I dressed myself in some near-presentable-looking clothes in case I actually had to leave the apartment. I had about three different things to wear, and keeping them clean proved to be difficult. Uncle had suggested when we first got here that I buy new clothes, but I didn't listen after he'd said I should try and impress the ladies in this town by dressing better.

I entered the kitchen, my work already cut out for me. When I opened up the pantry, I only found a bag of Uncle's favorite crackers, some onions, several bags of tea leaves, and… the jackpot. A rather large bag of white rice. That would be my breakfast. I'd worry about the rest of my day's food later.

The catch presented itself soon, though… I didn't really know how to cook it. White rice, or anything at all. I'd watched Uncle cook before, but I didn't think I'd ever have any use at all for a cooking lesson.

Regardless, I grabbed the heavy bag from the shelf in the pantry and let it slam down onto the table. The obviously cheap piece of furniture appeared to be ready to completely fall apart, but thankfully it didn't. I breathed a sigh of relief. Step one: don't break the table, complete.

"Hungry?" came a voice suddenly, from the direction of the window.

I froze in absolute shock before turning around and staring in awe at the sight before me. Sitting on the window sill, somehow inside the apartment, was Jet. And then it hit me. The open window. Jet was no stranger to scaling the sides of buildings and entering a room silently.

I was speechless for a few moments, trying to think of what the hell I should say to this guy. I hadn't seen him since the day before last, but our most recent encounter was an awkward one (at least, for me) and he left me confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice predatory and dangerous. We'd just moved into this apartment, and already someone had been able to break in. Not a comforting thought. I had half a mind to burn that ignorant bastard to death, but that would prove to be hard, at least, hard not to catch anything else on fire.

Jet feigned hurt both on his face and in his words. "Come on, Zuko baby," he cooed, "don't be like that." He stood up from the window sill and slowly approached me, and I tensed up, feeling ready to fight back if the need should arise. "I haven't seen you in two whole days. Don't I at least get a kiss?"

I growled angrily at him. He was making fun of me, and it was pissing me off. He didn't seem to understand that that sort of thing wasn't something to poke fun at.

"Leave me alone, Jet!" I told him, my voice forceful, and I felt like I really meant it. I wanted nothing to do with this creep.

"You seem mad," the other man said with a sly smile as he got close enough to reach out and run his fingers through my shortly-cropped hair. His hand on my scalp sent a shiver down my spine, and I felt my blood boil.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I exclaimed, hitting his hand away from my body. That didn't stop him, though. The hand went now to the back of my neck, where he rubbed lightly.

"I don't think I will," Jet said, his voice smooth and silky, despite the fact that it made me want to punch the wall in.

And before I could tell what he was trying to do, Jet pulled my head toward his until we were millimeters apart, and he pressed his lips against mine ferociously. I felt his lips part against mine and he moved with what seemed to be expertise, but I wouldn't really have known either way. Even my lips were virgin, though I would never, _ever_ dare to admit it.

The very moment that Jet's tongue licked at my lips, I pulled my head back and gasped, using both arms to push him back and knock him as far away from me as he would go.

"Stop it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What are you doing!" I was infuriated beyond comprehension. I could feel my face getting red, and I had to control my rage as best I could before I had a chance to send a steady burst of flames right into Jet's face. I would've done it if I wasn't so distracted with being so enraged and puzzled.

"Still in denial, then?" Jet asked, and I wanted to scream. "Fine. I'll leave."

I gulped silently and took deep breaths as I watched Jet wink, wave, and disappear out the window. Immediately, I ran over to where the glass window had been propped open and I took the rock away, and before it closed, I threw the rock downward, unsure of whether it would actually hit Jet, but hoping.

I had no idea what was going on. What kind of person was Jet supposed to be, anyway? Before, he had seemed so normal. Did he really like me? But, being a guy, there was just no way… A man shouldn't want to kiss another man…

It seemed so absurd…

* * *

**So, yeah, like I said before, I'm AMAZINGLY sorry it took so long to write this second chapter. I just wasn't feeling too inspired. But you know what? I cranked out this chapter in almost no time at all. I just hope I get a chance to upload it before the power goes out! Washington is having really bad wind and rainstorms, and our lights keep flickering... Anyway, yeah. Don't forget to review! I love you all~!**


	3. Chapter III

**Here's the third chapter of the fic! Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with stuff other than writing lately, so it's been hard to find the time in my schedule. High school sucks. I'm ready for it to be over. (Too bad I'm still only a sophomore!)**

* * *

It had been a good three or four days since my last encounter with Jet, and I felt ecstatic to have that creep out of my business all the time. Uncle worked every day but Sunday, and although it got quiet in our apartment without him there, it was a good time to think and read (I'd decided to pick up a book in town one day—just plain old fiction).

I flipped open my book to the place I'd marked by folding over the page, and I found the place where I left off carefully. My eyes scanned the words somewhat slowly and I took in the words, each sentence gaining meaning in my head as it finished. The book itself wasn't all too exciting—a tale about a young man who goes on an important journey to save his ill brother, and on the way he finds a woman who agrees to help. At the current point, I had already figured that the two would end up together by the end of the story. It was only too obvious.

I was just finishing up the front of one page when I heard a small noise and my head snapped up. I had opened the window earlier to let a gentle breeze blow in, but I had completely forgotten about you-know-who.

However, when I looked up, I was both relieved and annoyed to find that the noise I had heard wasn't the perverted creep who had been hanging around me, but a scrawny cat. The smallish creature was perched on the window sill, looking around curiously at the room, probably investigating with its eyes whether there was immediate access to any food. Those stupid animals were always on the hunt for the same thing.

Setting my book down with a groan, I stood myself up and made my way to the window, where the cat just looked up at me, waggling its tail playfully. The thing was pure black, except for its front right paw, where the fur was a pure white, and the cat stretched its paw out toward me as if it wanted me to pet it.

Annoyed more than anything by the invader, I reached out to grab it, but it jumped down and onto the floor and immediately fled between my legs and ran out of my sight. I whirled around, prepared for a chase, but my eyes widened when another invader became apparent.

Standing just an arm's length away was the same man who'd been there days earlier and kissed me in my own home, stunning and enraging me. A look of hunger seemed to lurk behind his dark eyes, but I could only observe it, entranced, for a few seconds before the eyes began to get closer quickly and I soon found myself unable to move. I was shoved against the wall next to the window and I found arms on either side of me, closing my smaller figure in. The events happened in such a blur that when I finally found the sense to fight back, it was too late; there were already a pair of lips mashed against my own and I gasped for breath through my nose. I could feel the rage building inside me. I knew what was going on.

Jet was back.

My original plan began to take effect, and my hands slid up to his chest where I pushed lightly. Wait, wasn't the plan to push him away? He was trying to distract me by letting one of his hands caress my neck softly, and it was working in his favor without a doubt. While he did this, his lips moved against mine smoothly and I couldn't help but feel a surge of lightning enter me. I wanted to pound this freak into the ground—to rip out his throat and watch him suffer—but my rage was also accompanied by a strange second feeling. I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

Jet's fingers ran through the bottom of my short hair and they tickled the back of my neck, and as a result, I leaned away from the touch—and straight forward into deepening our kiss. The crafty bastard probably had a million other tricks up his sleeve that I wouldn't be able to guess. The worst part of what was happening was definitely the fact that I didn't do more to stop it.

During our last encounter, completely filled with shock, rage, and fear, I pushed Jet away as soon as I felt his tongue enter into the contact. However, this time, I couldn't compel myself to repeat the action as the wet muscle licked against my lips, and I willingly opened my mouth and let him inside. A shockwave of thrill jolted me into beginning to fight back as his tongue entangled itself with mine. My hands that were against Jet's chest gripped onto his shirt, almost desperately, and I let my instinct take over in letting myself put up a fight.

I pushed my mouth against his in an attempt to show him that I wasn't about to just let him win, my tongue moving a lot like his in the heated battle. He seemed to find some kind of strange amusement in this, and he let out a smug-sounding sigh from his nose.

Just as I found myself beginning to adjust to this action, Jet pushed his leg in between my own and his thigh rubbed against my clothed already semi-hard length. I felt myself gasp. Was I really going to just sit back while he did something like this to me? I felt his own member pressing against my upper thigh as well, and he was aroused like me. I couldn't even begin to imagine (nor did I want to) what this meant about me.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt him rub against me and I twitched in pleasure, even if it was only a small amount like this. The multiple sensations were beginning to override my thought process, and I struggled to maintain the contact of our lips as Jet continued to tickle my neck and at the same time, rubbed our bodies together slowly.

I felt like I was about to reach a breaking point. Who the hell did this guy think he was, to just waltz right into my own territory and start molesting me whenever he so felt like it? The stress was too much; I began to slowly melt into his caresses as he went on, my mind becoming unable to escape the warm desire I was starting to feel. Every small movement made me harder, and every flick of his tongue led me closer to my own surrender.

Then suddenly, Jet pulled his mouth away from mine. I was left confused for a moment before his lips moved to my neck, replacing his hand, and he latched onto me there. I gasped lightly in surprised pleasure when he began to suck more violently, and I subconsciously moved my head back to make myself more available. I had no idea what was going through me.

In only a moment's time, I also realized where Jet's hand had gone once it'd left my neck, and I yelped quietly as his hand slithered between our bodies to rub at one of my nipples through the thin brown cloth of my earth kingdom outfit. I felt my body begin to melt away from the sensory overload.

"Jet…" I moaned softly as the other man plucked at me through my shirt. I was enraged, and I wanted to scream, but I could only manage one desperate little syllable.

It took only a few more seconds of grinding against me and touching me until I was fully hard, and I wouldn't have dared tell him this, but I wanted Jet to touch me more; keep going.

"Zuk—I mean, Lee, I'm home!" we both heard suddenly, and I froze in panic as I realized that right outside the door to our apartment stood Uncle. He was coming in.

My eyes fell open from their previously clenched-shut position and I shook my head. Jet had already separated himself from me.

"How sad," he mewled playfully, his lips pouting. "This was just starting to get fun."

I heard Uncle struggling to get the key into the lock on the door, and I said through clenched teeth, "Jet, get out! Now!"

"Alright, alright. No need to pop a vein." Jet smirked. I growled out of anger, and he leaned forward and kissed me for a few seconds before pulling back and carefully slipping out the open window. I groaned and slammed the window shut behind him. I felt extremely angry, frustrated and invaded; but at the same time, the desire that Jet had invoked in me wasn't gone.

As soon as Jet was out of sight, the door opened, and Uncle strode in, a big smile on his face. Upon seeing me, he tilted his head. "You should've helped me open the door, my nephew, if you were just standing there! My key doesn't fit very well in the lock."

"Wh…what are you doing home?" I asked, feeling rather breathless, and knowing my face was red. I knew I was still hard, too, but maybe I'd get lucky and my baggy earth kingdom clothes would cover it up enough.

"I was given the rest of day off, and I came back to see if you wanted to come shopping with me," Uncle explained, and I took a deep breath.

"N-no thanks, Uncle," I stuttered, and with that I turned away to hide myself within the confines of my bedroom. I threw the door open ahead of me and slammed it behind me, hoping Uncle wouldn't bother me any further.

"Lee, are you feeling okay?" he asked, his voice distant. So he hadn't decided to stand right outside my door; I was thankful.

"I'm fine, Uncle," I replied, my voice loud, "just tired." Without another word, I heard the old man reopen the front door and shut it behind him, and he was gone. I knew Jet wasn't going to come back—I wouldn't let him. If he tried to get back in, I'd throw him back through that damned window in hopes that he would lose his balance and fall to his death.

But no matter how much I wanted him gone, when I ran a hand over my full erection, the organ seemed to disagree. Glad that there were no windows in my room, I let myself slide onto the floor, my back against my bed, and I pulled my loose earth kingdom pants down and stared at the result of everything Jet had done. He hadn't even been able to finish.

I wrapped a hand around my shaft carefully, having done this many times before, but never with this sort of feeling inside me. I groaned softly as I began to move my hand up and down, but the slow pace was aggravating, as it only led me to think of Jet's teasing caresses. Instead, I made my pace fast, hoping to take care of this quickly and get it out of my mind. I squeezed my length as I worked, and it wasn't long before I was within a few strokes of coming. I was filled with lust and rage and unbearable heat all at the same time, and I longed to relieve myself from these feelings.

"J-Jet!" I found myself calling out more than once as I urgently rubbed at myself. As my orgasm began, I growled and called out his name again, in that moment wishing he were the one touching me. It just felt so good to release that kind of heat from inside me—the heat that Jet had been responsible for the in first place.

I looked down at myself and scowled as I saw the come I'd gotten all over the front of my shirt. It was probably time to do some laundry. Upon hearing something rustle on my bed, I turned my head around quickly, half hoping it was that damned bastard Jet, but I groaned when I saw that, once again, it was only that stupid cat. It was laying on my bed now, licking its paw, cleaning itself. When I looked at it, it looked back at me and cocked its head to the side. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. I was going to go insane, I just knew it.

* * *

**I would apologize for the late-ass update, but you guys already know I suck at updating my stories. Instead, I'd like to thank Lady Gaga for providing me with the brilliant music to listen to while I write this. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.~ Reviews are nice!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Note:**** This is kind of going to be a really short chapter, fair warning. It's more of a transition chapter. Next chapter will be really good. I promise. :D You'll like it. I mean, unless you don't like yaoi smut… then again, if you're here, I'd sure hope…**

* * *

After my close call with Jet and Uncle, I did as I said I needed to and did laundry for myself. Once I was through,I put away the washboard I had been using and hung my clothes out to dry. In that particular part of Ba Sing Se, it was pretty common to put clothes out by pinning them to clotheslines since it hardly ever rained, so that is what I did on that sunny day. It wasn't long before everything was hung outside, and I admired my work proudly before I turned around to go take a shower. Having to stay home every day to clean and man the fort was almost like being a housewife… although the thought of being a housewife to Uncle made me cringe.

As I entered the bathroom, I sighed and ripped off the rags I had been wearing while I was doing the laundry and tossed them onto the floor. They were unsightly, but not quite so much as the creature I saw staring at me from the mirror when I turned around. Every time I looked at my full body, I couldn't see any beauty in it at all. Immediately I thought of Jet, who seemed to want my body even like this. I honestly didn't see the point.

Getting frustrated with not meeting my own expectations, I turned toward the shower and turned on the running water. I was beginning to get used to the freezing temperatures of my daily shower. My hand wandered underneath the spray to test the temperature, although I don't know why. It was cold no matter how you looked at it.

It didn't take me an awfully long time to wash myself up, but no matter how hard I scrubbed or how much soap I used, I couldn't wash away the feeling burned into my memory of Jet's hands on me and his lips against mine. I could barely think straight. If I hadn't been in cold-as-shit water, I probably would've been hard as a rock. The memory of the rogue's body pressed and writhing against mine made me both angry and excited—but mostly excited.

Once I was out of the shower, dried off and dressed in my clean clothes, I didn't know what to do with myself. I pondered making some food, but I wasn't particularly hungry after such a close call earlier. It kind of made me lose my appetite.

It wasn't long after I was done dressing that Uncle came home again, though. I heard him fumble with the door, this time without the shouting, and instead of sitting idly by I walked over to the entrance to the apartment and unlocked it for the old man.

"Oh, Lee," he said, sounding a little surprised as he saw that I was standing there. "I thought you might be sleeping. You seemed very tired earlier."

"I, uh… took a shower and it woke me up," I said, only half-lying in the fact that I had never really been tired to begin with.

"Oh," he replied, and then looked as if he were deep in thought for a few moments. Then his face lit up. "Oh!" He grabbed the sleeve of my shirt tightly, his face bright with excitement for some unknown reason. "I almost forgot my good news! At the tea shop today, I brewed my special jasmine tea for the owner and he loved it! We began serving it and one of the customers who tried it told me I should open a tea shop of my own. Another customer overheard who rents out buildings and he offered me a great deal to rent a space in the high class part of town!"

All of what Uncle had said took a few moments to set it. There were so many people involved in his little story, but once I'd decoded it I thought I understood, and it was indeed good news.

"Do you mean that you're going to open your own tea shop, Uncle?" I asked as the old man finally stepped inside and I shut the door behind him.

"_Our_ own tea shop, Lee!" he exclaimed, beaming. "I want you to help me. We'll call it the Jasmine Dragon."

"Wait… me too?" I asked, confused by what he was saying. I'd never really worked before, for anything—not for money, anyway. I couldn't forget about my time spent chasing the avatar, but I couldn't count that as a job.

"Of course! I couldn't run a whole tea shop by myself. It will be a good experience for you." Uncle walked toward the kitchen and began shuffling through the pantry and shelves. "The space I am looking to get has a spacious apartment right above it, so we would be getting a better place to stay as well; bigger rooms, a better-equipped kitchen, and even hot water."

I had to admit that hot water for showers didn't sound bad. It wasn't as if I couldn't heat the water myself, but Uncle made me promise not to use my firebending in Ba Sing Se unless it was completely necessary. Needless to say, _not_ freezing to death while trying to clean myself would be nice.

"Are we going to do it, then?" I asked, still a little unsure of whether I wanted to.

"Of course we are!" Uncle exclaimed, exiting the kitchen with a look that only screamed "duh."

"O-okay." I felt a nervous about the possibility of having a job, but if the new apartment would be nicer than this one, I could probably deal with it. I had to wonder, somewhere in the back of my mind, if Jet would be able to find me at our new place, though. "When are we moving?"

"Three days after I make the down payment," Uncle said with a grin, his slow voice cheerful, "so hopefully by the end of this week." I cleared my throat. Maybe that would give me time to find Jet and tell him.

Wait, what?

I caught myself thinking this and I cringed. What the hell was happening to me? I didn't want that creep knowing where I lived! Logically, Jet was the absolute _dead last _person I wanted knowing where I resided.

"Lee, let's go get dinner," Uncle said suddenly, interrupting my quiet internal seizure. "There's no food here and we need to celebrate this opportunity."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." But I already knew that no part of me would be able to focus on dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well hey, I warned you this was going to be a short chapter. Just stay tuned for the next one! It should be coming… soonish… Then again, I can't promise anything. You know how I update by now.**


	5. Chapter V

**ANOTHER CHAPTER WHUT? Well, here it is! Let me know what you think~! I love reviewssss!**

* * *

The next day, Uncle paid the down payment on our new apartment and shop, and three days later we moved in. Uncle was right; the new place was definitely much bigger. I had one bag that contained clothes and that was all, so unpacking took me little to no time.

When I first entered my new room, I was surprised at how big it was and the sorts of fixins and decorations it came with. My new bed was bigger than the last; it was as big as the bed I slept in on the warship. This room also had a large window… clearly big enough if a nimble, sneaky rogue wanted to come around. I'd given up trying not to think this way; over the course of the previous three days my mind wouldn't think about anything else. I just had to surrender.

Back to the room; there were curtains draped in front of the window in dark hues of brown and green and a matching bed set adorned the big mattress. It wasn't nearly as impressive or lush as what I'd had as a prince, or even a banished prince, but it was already a million times better than the first apartment.

There was also a large chest dresser, which I was to assume was for holding my clothes, however few. It took me about three minutes to unpack the clothes from my bag and toss them into the chest dresser, not caring if they wrinkled in the process. The polished wood floors creaked a little under my thin shoes as I moved.

"Lee!" I heard Uncle call from the hall outside my room as I tossed the last shirt into the dresser. I turned to exit the room only to see three doors, and I didn't know which one was the door I'd come in. Sighing impatiently, I tried the door that was furthest to my left, and I saw a bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, mirror and shower—a complete bathroom all to myself. I felt myself smile a little at this thought; if I wanted to shower with somebody, I wouldn't have Uncle barging in on me or anything like that. There went my thoughts again.

I stepped away from the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack, and I tried the next door down. This one actually was the exit, but I had to wonder what the third door led to. Before returning to the hallway to meet Uncle, I walked over to the third door and opened it up. Beyond the door seemed to be some sort of storage closet, but there was nothing in it. So really, it was just a small empty room.

I left that door open and walked back out to rejoin Uncle and see what he wanted.

"Come with me to the market, nephew," he said to me as the old man began to turn around and he left the hallway altogether. Having no other choice, I followed him with a sigh, knowing I'd only be along for the trip so I could carry around the old man's bags. Oh well—with his age he couldn't very well cart them around himself.

As I'd predicted, I lugged around bags of food all afternoon as Uncle bought them. It was miserable work, but we had quite the supply when we got back, which would be nice. He'd also taken the liberty of buying all the supplies he'd need for the shop, so needless to say my arms were pretty sore. Every time I would try and run off to grab a small wagon, Uncle would call me back with more to take.

As soon as we returned to our new apartment, I lazily made my way upstairs to my room and I lay down on my bed, letting my body hit the mattress violently. I watched my window for a moment, my thoughts flying every way and showing no signs of calming. My body tingled with excitement.

My eyes fell shut and I contemplated sleep, but I kept looking back at the window hopefully. The colored drapes were drawn to the sides of it, and the world outside was dark.

_No one would see._

If he didn't show up, I thought, I would die. Then again, after waiting for what felt like a million years, I knew I'd survive.

The moonlight shone through my window, and that's all I could see. At some point I heard snoring begin to permeate my walls, and I knew that Uncle had fallen asleep. I thought momentarily about sneaking out, as it would be incredibly easy, but the only thing I wanted t0o do was see Jet and I had to idea where to look for him. With these thoughts, I slowly began to doze off. It was only a couple of minutes before I was sleeping soundly (hopefully not snoring like Uncle), but even my subconscious mind was imagining that dark-haired rogue in this very room with me. The rest wasn't restful.

A rustling sound awoke me suddenly and I shot up in bed instantly. I heard next a few footsteps and I felt my heart pound. I couldn't see a thing in the darkness. A flushing sound came from the hall next and I groaned aloud. It was only Uncle awake using the bathroom. I wanted to scream with rage and frustration and pound Uncle's face into the ground, even if it wasn't his fault in the first place. I was sexually and emotionally frustrated. I curled up into a ball in my bed and fell back onto my pillow again, waiting for sleep to take me. It only took a few moments.

Waking up an hour later (it was close to midnight now), I felt something pinning me down to the bed and my eyes flew open. I was about to yell until I saw exactly was it was that held me down: Jet. He was on all fours over me, and my heart immediately adapted a rhythm far above what was natural.

"J…Jet," I whispered, feeling my face flush red. Before I stupidly asked how he got in, I looked over at the window—that stupid, amazing window—and it was wide open.

"You really don't need a door, do you?" I asked him, my voice a little snide. I saw him smirk in the darkness once before his lips came crashing down onto mine, and he wasted no time at all taking it slow. I felt myself respond by kissing back vigorously. It was more pleasurable now that I could let myself be willing, and as he explored my body with his hands I cradled his jaw, pulling our faces closer. His fingers caressed my clothes chest while another hand worked its way into my pants.

_He's going a little fast,_ I thought, but I quickly forgot as Jet's tongue worked its way into my mouth. The world could've been ending right outside my window and I wouldn't have noticed with how I was feeling. At one moment, Jet's mouth pulled away from mine and I felt empty until he latched his lips onto my neck and wordlessly took my breath away. He kissed and licked at my already-sensitive skin, and I felt myself moan involuntarily.

"So eager, Zuko," he whispered against my skin, and I shuddered as he spoke my real name. It was something I didn't know I wanted to hear until it left Jet's lips.

"I was waiting for you," I admitted softly, knowing that it would sound pathetic, but not caring under such an erotic touch. Jet's hand was now pulling my pants down and I felt my heart nearly stop. I was awaiting his caress so eagerly that I was shaking.

"What happened to all that hate? You wanted to firebend my face off a few days ago." He chuckled softly in the dark.

"I don't know," I whispered as Jet's nimble rogue hands disrobed me and I became more and more exposed with each passing moment. "I tried not to think about you after that day, but I gave up. I hate the thought of doing this with another man, but I just can't deny how good it feels when your hands are touching me, or when you're kissing me…"

Jet's mouth swept over my own again and I shuddered with both confusion and pleasure as his hands left me completely naked, but didn't stop there. He wrapped his fingers around my erection and stroked me lightly, making me shake immediately; even after all the fantasizing, the action of Jet's hand actually making contact with my desire was driving me insane. Jet's lips and tongue moved against mine expertly the whole time.

Pulling away from my mouth, Jet spoke against my lips, "Zuko, do you want to become one?" His hand gripped me tighter, and his dark eyes pierced into my own. The feelings were making me hazy so I could barely process anything Jet was saying to me. "Do you want to belong to me?"

I'd do anything to be closer to Jet in that moment; closer to release of this searing heat.

"Please, Jet," I whimpered. _I need you._

"Then I need you to trust me," he spoke, his voice smoother than velvet and convincing me completely.

"I trust you," I panted as the speed at which he stroked me increased. I hoped that I wouldn't trust just anybody who was giving me these kinds of feelings. Something about Jet's voice and the way he kissed me made me believe he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Good." Jet pulled further away from me and his hand left my penis. I wanted so badly to reach down and finish myself if Jet wasn't going to, but I wanted to stay patient and see what he had in store for me. It was definitely a difficult task.

I watched as Jet unpinned his shirt and tossed it aside, then from inside a pocket hanging from his belt he pulled out a small glass bottle sealed with a cork. I tried to keep my focus on what could be inside the bottle as Jet opened it up and I smelled a spicy cinnamon scent, but I couldn't peel my eyes away from his muscular chest. He looked chiseled like a statue. I could feel my erection twitch in desire as I ogled the body of another man. Forcing myself to look back at the bottle, Jet was now pouring some of the contents of it onto his right hand and spreading it among the fingers there. Corking the bottle back up, the rogue set it down and leaned closer to me again. His hand stayed further south, though, and I felt myself shaking with nervousness. I had no idea what was about to happen.

"I'll be gentle," Jet said softly, and as he began kissing and licking and sucking at the side of my face and jaw, I felt one of his fingers prodding at my ass.

Alarm washed over me and I gasped as a finger encircled my hole before plunging inside to the first knuckle. It was uncomfortable, and I hadn't the faintest clue why Jet would be doing something like this.

"What… are you doing…?" I asked, my eyes clenching shut and my voice breaking as he pushed his finger in further.

"I'm going to make you feel so good that you won't remember your own name," Jet whispered. "I'm going to make you mine. I'll be inside of you, and you'll be begging me for more." The way he spoke turned me on, but it did little to inform me. He'd be… inside me?

The finger inside me slipped in all the way and I felt a moan escape my lips. It was only a little uncomfortable, but even that was nearly gone by now. The intrusion was beginning to feel… good. Jet pulled the finger out, but not all the way, and he pushed it back in quickly. The slight friction felt great. The next time he pulled it out, it reentered with a second finger, and I felt my body tense up. There was pain this time.

"It hurts, Jet…" I breathed as the fingers continued their way in. My muscles tightened, trying to resist being stretched.

In a patient voice, he replied, "It's okay. Just relax for a few seconds and it'll feel good. I promise."

I tried to do as he said and relax, and I was successful for a moment. When he got to his second knuckle, I felt the sting come back, and I took a deep breath to try and calm down, but I was beginning to get too anxious to do so. I began to squirm a little and Jet sighed softly.

"I said it's okay," he reassured me, and he leaned toward me further, pressing our lips together for a few moments and washing away my fear. Upon pulling away, he whispered, "Trust me."

"I do," I told him honestly, and his free hand grabbed mine. My heart beat faster. His finger slipped inside me all the way and even though it hurt a bit, he wasn't unwelcome. The more I relaxed, the more the pain lessened. The invasion felt almost as if it were meant to be.

Jet kissed at my neck now as he moved the fingers only slightly, pulling them out a bit and pushing them back in. It didn't feel entirely bad, and the pain was beginning to recede. It wasn't different than when there'd only been one finger; the only difference was the amount of pressure inside me.

Jet repeated his actions a few more times until the pain melted away entirely and the feeling of being stretched was making me moan softly. When Jet curled his fingers upward inside me, the ecstasy it brought was entirely unexpected.

"Jet!" I called out as he poked so casually at such a sensitive spot inside me. He leaned his head back and smirked at me. "Wh…what was that?" I asked, pleasantly surprised, but still plenty surprised.

Repeating that same action again, Jet laughed lightly. "Your prostate. Why? Did it feel good?" I writhed shallowly in pleasure beneath him, and I hoped that was enough of an answer for him. Unfortunately, no. "Well?"

I groaned as he brushed against that place again. "It feels good," I admitted with defeat, trying to catch my breath.

"It did, did it?" I nodded in response, and he nodded also, but slowly, as if in thought. He leant close to my ear. "Zuko," he whispered, "do you know what's going to happen next?" I was beginning to get an idea at that point, but I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"What are you going to do…?" I asked. I wasn't scared; only mystified and hazy by every new sensation that popped up.

"I want to be inside you, Zuko," he whispered sensually, and I shuddered. He moved his fingers a little inside me and I inhaled sharply. "Will you let me in?" He rubbed his hips against the side of my naked body and I could feel his erection through his pants. I was catching on now.

"I…" My breath hitched in my throat as I thought about what Jet was asking me. I imagined his body layered over mine and his body thrusting against me. An unintentional soft moan left my lips when I tried to think about Jet's hardness replacing his fingers. "You… you can… if you want to…" I had no idea what to say in a situation like this—only that I wanted this; even if my mind wasn't sure yet, my body had already decided.

"You don't have to worry," Jet told me, and I believed him. I wasn't worried. I felt his fingers leave my body and his other hand pull away from mine, and I anxiously watched his muscular figure move. He pulled his pants down, tossing them aside, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw Jet's manhood for the first time. It seemed to be so monstrous… but maybe just because I knew where it was going. Would it even fit…?

I heard the cork lid pop open again and my thoughts snapped back to focus on what Jet was doing: he poured more of the contents of the small glass bottle into his hand and with that hand he rubbed his erection, making it shiny and slick-looking. I watched intently. Was it… some sort of oil? Thinking about it more, it made sense. It probably wouldn't go in dry.

The thought of it going in at all made my face flush.

Jet wiped his hand on the bed and he looked over at me, a grin on his face. The smile was comforting, and as he leaned in toward me and told me, "Spread your legs," I hazily followed his instruction and awaited his entry.

The other man crawled in between my legs and his body layered on top of mine, exactly how it looked in my head. I brought my arms up and laid them on his shoulders and his face came close to mine. One of his arms held his body up and the other reached down between our bodies. I felt something hot and slippery pushing to get inside me and I relaxed my body as much as I could.

"Ngh…" I groaned as I felt Jet slip inside. I winced as a jolt of pain came with the intrusion, but he pushed on until he was completely inside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, and I felt a wave of some unknown pleasantness in knowing that he was concerned with how I felt.

"It's just… a little sore," I said, my voice soft.

"Just wait," Jet replied. "I'll make you feel good." I didn't doubt it. His face was only centimeters from mine, and within a matter of moments I found ours lips pressed together.

Jet's hips were still, and the gentleness he displayed was comforting. The pain was beginning to cease as my muscles relaxed even more around him, and my bustling mind was finally able to comprehend what was happening. Eagerness engulfed me as I realized how close we were to becoming one and releasing us both from this heat. The same fire that had fueled my rage previously was now responsible for the lust that was taking over my body.

I wriggled my hips a little, feeling daring, and his erection moved inside me slightly as I did so. All things considered, the feeling was indescribable. After I did this, Jet pulled his mouth away from mine and smirked at me.

"Can I move?" he asked me, and I scowled at him impatiently.

"Just do it!" I growled. There was only so much I could initiate on my own.

"With pleasure." He spoke softly, and his words burned like fire when they entered my ears. He pulled his hips back and his manhood slid out of me until just the head was left. I felt panicky that he was going to leave me completely for a moment until he thrust back inside, and all my fears fell away.

"Jet…!" I breathed as he came back full-force. It wasn't a fast action, but not slow either, and the friction drove me crazy.

For a few minutes he repeated these thrusts, getting faster with each one, and I breathed and moaned steadily with each reentry. I couldn't help thinking, though, about the feeling I had gotten before when Jet curled up his fingers and brushed against that spot…

And, of course, while I was being distracted my thoughts, I didn't notice Jet changing the angle he was thrusting at. When one thrust came back and I saw white, I knew what had happened. I called out his name, and once he knew he'd found that place, he made every move specific to my pleasure. My mind was foggy and everything was beginning to get fuzzy. Each careful thrust got quicker until I felt as if I couldn't take anymore without losing my sanity.

"Jet, I'm going to—" I began, but I couldn't finish my warning before one more thrust sent me over the edge. The feeling of an orgasm without being touched was completely unfamiliar and strange, but what I was feeling on the inside was enough. I came hard, my release splashing across my stomach and one stream shooting onto Jet's abs. My whole body tingled. As I came down from my own high, I felt Jet's thrusts increase in speed even more and become erratic—he was going to come soon as well, I supposed.

The feeling of come gushing into me surprised me, but the grunts and gasps that came from the other male as he released sounded amazing in the otherwise quiet room. His eyes clenched shut as he came inside me, and I watched his face closely.

"Jet…" I whispered, my tired voice coming out in a sigh. After a few moments of stillness, I felt Jet pull out from inside me and the emptiness startled me for a moment.

"Get on your side," the other male said softly, his face gentle, and I obeyed him, unsure of what he was going to do. Now on my side, I felt incredibly content as Jet's muscular arms snaked around my body and held me close. He pressed himself against my back and my heart rate increased at an amazing rate.

Feeling Jet's breath against the back of my neck, I pulled the covers of the bed over our bodies, and moments later sleep took me. Another male's body was curled around my own, and although it should've been wrong and disgusting, I'd never felt more at peace in my entire life.

* * *

**Jeez, I'm on a role! This is like, my third update for this fic in the last 30 days. Or something like that. Anyways! This chapter was a little too long, sorry. :c I didn't mean for it to turn out quite this long. I just had a lot to say. I hope it was at least a little enjoyable to read! I tried not to get **_**too**_ **OOC with Zuko… but I know I did… T_T Sorry, guys. Oh well. Make sure you review! Let me know how you liked it~!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Yes, it's been quite a while since I've updated this fic. I haven't felt particularly inspired to write for it, but then I got a message from Safirefairy saying that I hadn't updated in five months. I hadn't realized it had been that long. I had a paragraph or two written in my notebook for this chapter, so I just decided to continue on it. This was originally planned to be one of two "short chapters" in my original plot write out, so it doesn't really have anything to do with my laziness. I'll get the next chapter posted pretty quickly too, hopefully. It should be more eventful than this one, hahah.**

* * *

My agenda for the next morning was to help Uncle set up his tea shop. It would be opening in two days and there were many things to do before the place was presentable enough to let customers in. I knew that I had to get up early, so when I first heard Uncle shuffling around in his bedroom I knew it would be in my best interest to get up as well. The light of the morning shone in through my window and I sighed, feeling sore but happy.

I sat up slowly and it took me a matter of seconds to realize _why_ I was feeling so sore. My hips were killing me; I noticed as I put weight on my backside. It hit me like a ton of bricks a moment later.

Where was Jet?

My mind raced—I hadn't even awoken when he left me and now I was sitting in my bed alone. I loathed the fact that Jet had gone with not a word. The blissfulness that came from my ignorance left me and I growled as I threw the covers off of my still-naked body to get up and take a shower before I had to start my day. I used more soap than I knew I needed to, trying to wash the Jet off of me. It had felt _so_ good—I couldn't deny that part of it. But waking up alone made me feel used.

I got dressed quickly and made myself eat some rice before I walked down the stairs that led to Uncle's new shop.

"Lee!" he said happily, looking up from where he'd been wiping down a small, round, polished wooden table. He quickly tossed a rag toward me and I silently caught it. I knew that if I let myself speak I would only end up saying something disrespectful to Uncle and we'd be at ends with each other for the rest of the day. I didn't need that on top of everything else on my mind. I took the rag in hand and found the nearest table to me to begin rubbing it with the cloth.

"I hope you had a good first night in our new apartment, my nephew," said Uncle with a smile in his voice. "We'll be living here for a long, long time."

"…It was fine, Uncle," I told him simply, and I left it at that. He didn't pursue it.

* * *

I hadn't seen Jet in a week. The Jasmine Dragon had opened on schedule and there had been a considerable amount of business each day thereafter, Uncle's brews proving to be popular, especially with the older crowd.

I was walking down the street one day after work—on a mission to buy fruit at Uncle's request—when I happened to see a small piece of paper posted on a board in town. The picture on it was unmistakably the avatar's bison and my body got into offensive mode without my permission. I was still too accustomed to _that_ way of life. The picture said "Lost."

I grabbed one of the pieces of paper from the board and shoved it into my pocket and turned back toward the fruit.

"Hey, did you see the fliers about the avatar's flying bison?" whispered somebody suddenly, and I whipped around to find that they hadn't been talking to me. I played off my sudden movement as a means to investigate a different basket of fruit.

"Yeah. He's lost, isn't he?"

"He sure is. Y'know where I heard they've got him?"

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah, under the lake."

I listened extremely carefully as they spoke. They were keeping Appa under a lake? It didn't make any sense.

"What do they want with that bison, anyway? Is it bait for the avatar?"

"It looks that way."

I quickly paid for the fruit I'd been packing into my bag and turned on my heel to get home. I walked as fast as I could, my mind racing with all kinds of reasons as to why I should find where they were keeping Appa and take him for myself. But to execute such a plan, I would have to enlist the help of somebody that I knew to be an expert at sneaking into places.

I'd have to find Jet regardless of the situation he and I were in.

* * *

**Yeahh, I know it's short, but it's supposed to be. I'll get the next chapter posted within two weeks! I promise!**


End file.
